Once Bitten, Twice Ed
"Once Bitten, Twice Ed" is the 25th and final episode of Season 3, and the 77th overall episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy tries to do what he believes is a great scam to everyone, but it ends as a failure. Eddy then recycles the same scam over and over again with minor tweaks to prove to everyone it is a great scam. Plot Ed is playing with his model rocket when he loses control and launches it outside. Ed laughs at the spectacle until he is distracted by a mysterious voice. This voice is that of Baron O' Beefdip, who sets himself up as Ed's lord and master. After commanding Ed to perform a pair of slapstick routines, the baron demands that Ed eat his bed. Ed's appetite is naturally whetted by the thought of this meal, and he is just getting to eating his bed when Edd walks in, Ed's rocket lodged in his ear. While Edd is first going to ask if the rocket's owner is Ed, he is soon distracted by Ed's eating, and once again warns his friend not to tax his digestive system. When Ed points to Baron O' Beefdip as the one who made him eat, Edd takes a closer look and sees a walkie-talkie taped to the back of the toy. When he tries to show Ed, the toy yells at Ed not to let Edd touch him and then commands Ed to wolf down the nonbeliever. Ed advances on Edd as he backs away, scared. When Edd throws open the closet door to try and escape, however, he finds that Eddy has been controlling Ed, and yells at Eddy to make Ed stop. Eddy tells Ed to take five, and Ed stops in his tracks. Edd then asks what the point of this exercise was, and learns that Eddy believes that if you have the right bait, the right person will bite. Eddy then uses Baron O' Beefdip to demand a sandwich, and Ed runs out of the room to get it while Edd ponders Eddy's theory. Soon enough, Edd finds a flaw: it's only been tested on Ed. To counter this, Eddy fakes being sad, and a remorseful Edd immediately feels bad, confirming Eddy's belief about using the right bait. Eddy then declares that they will test his idea out as part of his brand new scam. The walkie-talkies will play a big part in his plan, of course, and so soon enough he's taped them to a mailbox he calls "Marty Mailbox" and enticed Jimmy into thinking that the mailbox is talking to him. Jimmy rounds up all of the kids and leads them to the Woods, where the Eds have set up something called Raccoon Round-Up in a clearing. Eddy and Edd introduce the scam, the purpose of which is to bag the critter with three marshmallow shots. Rolf isn't enthused by the idea of using such wimpy ammo, though, and he chooses to use his Great Nano Kidney Stone Keychain. He sets up behind the slingshot, and Ed comes out of the bushes in a raccoon costume. Rolf is just getting ready to blow the animal to bits when Jonny steps into the way, angry about the cruelty to animals. Nazz and Jimmy agree with this sentiment, and Sarah soon unmasks Ed, much to Eddy's chagrin. Rolf takes back his quarter as he and the kids leave. Of course, Eddy isn't ready to give up yet, and with a little bit of tweaking, the scam is turned into Mutant Land. The intro is the same, only this time the patsy is Jonny, through a tree who calls himself "Teddy Treebark". The same thing as last time happens, with Jonny dragging the kids along. When he arrives, he's angry because Teddy Treebark is absent, but Eddy quickly shuffles Rolf along, as Rolf loves a challenge. Rolf agrees, and Edd show him the setup again, once more offering the marshmallows. Kevin is ready, however, and suggests that Rolf use his father's ball-peen hammer. Once again, Rolf takes aim, and once again, Jonny wrecks the scam. Sarah angrily realizes that it's the same as last time, and the kids take off again. Eddy is committed to this scam, and is going to tweak it until it finally works. With this in mind, he uses the same walkie-talkie setup over and over and over even after it's ceased working and changes the scam. It's third incarnation is Meat Mania; its fourth, Cockroach Country; then Jogging Pants World, and finally Fridge Land. This last idea finally attracts somebody: Sarah, who has found Eddy's walkie-talkie and returns it by throwing it at his face. Fed up, Eddy declares the scam gold, and a comment from Ed about needing to pee makes Eddy decide to change it to Bathroom World. For once, Ed wrecks this iteration, by using one of the toilets and then declaring the scam "ready for tweaking!" Trivia *'Goofs': **After Ed ate his mattress, it suddenly reappeared behind him. **When Sarah said "I bet," her mouth didn't move. **The sign for Mutant Land had spikes on the raccoon's tail. After the scam failed, the spikes disappear for the rest of the episode. *This episode has the most scams that took place in a single episode. *The marshmallow launcher used in the scams was later made into a weapon in the game Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, bearing the same name. It is the first guide weapon obtained upon choosing Edd as your guide. In game, it functions as a rocket launcher. *Though this episode aired as part of Season 3, the A.K.A. Cartoon logo for Season 4 is featured at the end. This may be due to this episode originally being set as part of Season 4. Video Episode starts at 11:35 See also *Raccoon Round-Up/Mutant Land *Baron O' Beefdip Category:Episodes Category:Season 3